Tommy Oliver
Possibly the most well known Ranger in modern history, Tommy Oliver is Heaven Fire Star of the Heaven Star Task Force Power Rangers, former Green Dragon Ranger of Bandora's Dark Warlords and the "Dragon" prophesied by Eltarian mages to decide the fate of the universe, among many other titles. Starting with his role as Bandora's unwilling pawn in 2001, Tommy has played a major role throughout the course of the Ranger's history, both on Earth and across the galaxy: coming to lead the Power Rangers, as well as several other Ranger teams, Tommy successfully defeated numerous invasions of Earth alongside its heroes, spearheaded the downfall of Sauron and led the assault against the Mogralord in the second Countdown to Destruction. After the Mogralord's defeat and his own denial of destiny by not destroying the universe, Tommy became the first Master of the new generation of Rangers, creating the Hurricane Task Force Power Rangers to defend the Earth from rising threats. However, Tommy's methods set him at odds with his former teammate Billy Cranston, eventually leading to a near total civil war between the two. History Life before the Rangers The Dragon Rises At the age of fifteen in early 2001, Tommy Oliver had an unsettling dream in which he was running through a dark forest at night, being chased by an unseen pursuer, which created a foreboding presence all around him. He tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat and only a wheezing sound escaped from his mouth as he kept running. A voice hissed at him from the shadows, calling him "the Dragon." Tommy would then wake up from his dream in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, and closed his eyes to focus inside of himself, a technique taught to him by Sensei Mugensai, his martial arts sensei. Tommy had the same dream at least once before, and wondered what was going on. His "twin" sister, Chelsea, came into his room to check on him, having heard him screaming as he awakened. Tommy assured Chelsea that he was fine, and said that he had realized he had a test the following day in Mrs. Applebee's class, and dreamt that he failed the test, so Mrs. Applebee ate him. Chelsea asked him to tell her what was really wrong, but Tommy said he'd just had a nightmare. (BTFPR: Prologue) The following day, Tommy went to the library in his school to check out a book on Greek goddesses called the Moirai, and encountered the school's new librarian, Professor Koji. Koji was surprised to see Tommy, and asked him if he believed in destiny. Tommy brushed off the question, saying he needed to pick up the book for his girlfriend and get back to class. Koji mentioned a tragedy in regards to Tommy's girlfirend, then referred Tommy to some data on his laptop computer. Koji explained that Angel Grove sat on a nexus of magical energy that runs through the Earth, and that the Five Stars of Heaven are the guardians of that nexus, and that Tommy is the Red Star of the North, "the Dragon," from Angel Grove North. Tommy decided to look for the book himself, eager to get away from the strange man, but Koji then revealed his knowledge of Tommy having been adopted and that he was well-trained in martial arts. Tommy accused Koji of stalking him, but Koji rambled that he had been anticipating this moment for so long that he was beginning to doubt it himself, but now Tommy is here, and it must be true. He referred Tommy again to the laptop, mentioning that so much of what was written has already passed. Tommy reminded him that he just needed the book, and Koji asked him to come see him after school when there would be more time. Tommy agreed, but had no intention of going back to see the man and instead planned to turn him in to the principal's office. Koji produced the book on the Moirai and handed it to Tommy, mentioning that it was fitting Tommy would ask for this particular book on this day. Tommy quickly exited the office with the book. (BTFPR: Prologue) Later that day in Central Plaza in Angel Grove Central, Tommy and his girlfriend, Shannon Parker, walked together through the plaza as he told her about his encounter with Professor Koji. Shannon called the professor creepy and asked him if he reported Koji to the principal's office. Tommy revealed that he hadn't done that because the more he thought about it, the more he felt sorry for Koji, whom he felt "obviously has issues." Shannon said that Koji knew that Tommy was adopted and that he was into martial arts, and Tommy said that Koji probably just gets bored and looks through student files or had heard about him. He then changed the subject to talk about "how amazingly beautiful" Shannon was, and Shannon told him that he is cheesy. Tommy said that he tried to be, and Shannon complimented him on succeeding rather well. At that point, a bright flash of light spread across the plaza, forcing Tommy and Shannon to shield their eyes. Screams erupted around them, and Shannon asked Tommy what was happening. As the light died down, people around them ran around in a frenzied panic, and Tommy said that he didn't know. (BTFPR: Prologue) Becoming the Heaven Star Task Force Expanding Horizons The Champions Saga A Master Rises Powers, Equipment and Abilities Dragon Ranger= *As Dragon Ranger ** Dragon Dagger *** Dragon's Fang: Dragon Ranger would gather a crackling sphere of jade-tinted arcane energy and hurl it towards a target, causing a massive explosion when it hit its target. ** Dragonzord |-| Ryu Ranger= *As Ryu Ranger ** Twin Dragon Swords ** Ryuuseikin: Sword of Jestin, the first Ranger of this cycle, the sword was passed down to Tommy by Jestin during his final battle against Sauron. ** Ryuseioh, the Red Dragonzord |-| Zeo Red= *As Zeo Red |-| Astro Red= *As Astro Red |-| As a Master= *As a Master ** Ryuuseikin: Sword of Jestin, the first Ranger of this cycle, the sword was passed down to Tommy by Jestin during his final battle against Sauron. Relationships *Chelsea Oliver (adoptive "twin" sister) *Shannon Parker (former girlfriend; deceased) *Kimberly Hart (former girlfriend;deceased) *Ashley Hammond (fiance) *Simon Kaden *Teddy Oliver (adoptive little brother) *Tyler Oliver (son) Notes/Trivia *Tommy was born in 1985. *Tommy was adopted by the Oliver family in 1989 at the age of four. Among his two adoptive siblings is Chelsea, who coincidentally shares Tommy's birthday, and is exactly the same age as Tommy, making her a "twin" sister. *Tommy is "portrayed" by Taylor Lautner in Ultimate Power Rangers.